Peracetic acid is effective in eliminating many kinds of harmful bacteria and molds and may be used for sterilization and sanitation of surfaces associated with food production and storage, such as aseptic packaging operations that bottle low-acid juices. In these applications, a hot aqueous solution of peracetic acid is sprayed on the inner surfaces of the bottles, which are then rinsed and dried. The peracetic acid is prepared by combining acetic acid with hydrogen peroxide in water. The hydrogen peroxide oxidizes the acetic acid in a reversible manner so that the resulting solution is an equilibrium mixture of hydrogen peroxide, acetic acid, and peracetic acid.
However, heating the peracetic acid solution and rinsing and drying sterilized surfaces require large amounts of energy, ventilation and time. Therefore, there exists a need for alternative approaches to treating surfaces with peracetic acid.